Knights of Key
by LeeSeong-Ah
Summary: AU In a kingdom running wild with Heartless, the only two key bearers are young boys. Being brought up to the queen one day, she decides to let them live in the castle to better train them to become worthy knights in her court. SoraxRiku
1. Knights to Be

"My Queen, that was the third mob this week, why do you keep sending them away? Why not just give them what they ask?" Braig asked from his spot in the guard that stood on either side of the queen.

The queen gave a small laugh and smiled up at her commanding knight. Her kind nature was showing through at every point. Braig looked down and away from the pink haired beauty, feeling foolish for questioning the queens intentions.

"Because, Braig, I don't have what they want. They ask for knights which hold the keys, but I have not any. So I simply tell them where they are, but that they are too young to fight. Because the only knights with keys that live close enough to come to this city, are merely young boys. I couldn't bring them here at that age." The queen smiled, and looked out across the hall.

A knock came upon the grand doors and they opened. A tall man stood in the door way. He had long white hair and golden eyes. He bowed to the queen and made his way across the hall. His footsteps were echoed by softer and tinier ones. The queen turned her head to look around the man and saw two young boys.

The man, upon reaching the stair that sat before the thrown, kneeled and bowed his head.

"My queen, I have brought my sons to be trained by your knights. You see, they are the boys who hold the powers of the key. I know it is much to ask of regular knights to teach these boys of extraordinary power, but all they need to know is how to fight. The rest, in due time, they will figure out on their own." He lifted his head to look at the queen.

The queen had a small smile on her face. She brought her hand up and rested her chin on her palm. She looked peaceful, and quite happy. She stood and walked down the steps. Standing in front of the man, she held out her hand. After helping him up she walked around him to see the small boys. The younger of the two looked tired. He rubbed his eyes with the hand that didn't hold his brothers. He blinked up at the queen with bright blue orbs and smiled.

The queen giggled at the boy, he was quite adorable. The older boy just looked at the queen with sharp eyes and a protective grip on his brother's hand. The queen patted his silver haired head and kneeled to look at the boys closer.

"Could you tell me your names?" She asked.

The younger, brown haired, boy seemed a bit livelier at her question.

"I'm Sora!" He smiled excitedly.

"What a peaceful and strong name, Sora. And, your name young man?" She looked over at the older, silver haired, boy and smiled.

"Riku," He said, looking away with pink cheeks.

The queen giggled at his adorable reaction.

"Well boys, how old are you?"

"I'm 5 and Riku's 6!" Sora answered.

The queen stood and offered the boys her hand. Sora took it and dragged Riku along with him. The queen lead them up the stairs and sat them in her throne. Sora's face brightened as he sat there. Riku just smiled at his little brother's excitement.

"So, I know their names, but what is yours sir?" The queen walked back down the steps to face the white haired man.

"Ansem, Ansem the wise, but I prefer to go by DiZ." He said.

"I see. Well as you should know I don't accept any boys under the age of 10 to be I my knights. Although, since these boys are extraordinary I will allow them to stay here and study with my daughter until they are the proper age." The queen stared at DiZ, her eyes checking every inch of him.

She seemed to be looking for any sign of trickery or betrayal. As she watched him the air about her became more queenly and strong. DiZ bowed his head again and the queen's eyes no longer looked sharply at him. The air softened and it went back to her elegant sweetness.

"Thank you," DiZ said as he lifted his head.

"Braig, take the boys to the back garden. Kairi is there with her nanny. I think they might get along. Dilan, get the maids to prepare rooms for the boys and their father. I want them in the west wing. DiZ, would you mind continuing to talk in the drawing room?"

DiZ nodded as everyone went their separate ways.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~In the Gardens~

Braig pointed out across the flowers to a little bouncing head of pink hair.

"That's our little princess, Kairi. You two go make friends with her now." He gave them a soft push on the shoulders and walked away chuckling.

Riku kept a firm grip on Sora's hand as he watched the man walk away.

"Riku, let's go play, let's go play," Sora chanted as he tugged Riku's hand towards the girl.

Riku sighed and let Sora lead him to the girl. Kairi looked up from where she was sitting, making a crown of flowers, to see the two boys coming her way. She smiled and stood. The boys approached her and she bowed.

"Hello I'm princess Kairi. It's nice to meet you," She said politely. She raised her head and Sora stuck his hand out to her.

"I'm Sora! It's nice to meet you, Kairi!" Sora gave a wide toothy grin.

Kairi blushed at him calling her by name and shook his hand sheepishly. Sora let go of Riku's hand and started to jump around the flower bed. Kairi looked up at Riku with a curious gaze. Riku turned his head away, his cheeks slightly pink from the gaze of the blue orbs.

"I'm Riku, it's nice to meet you, Princess," His words were quiet and shy.

Kairi smiled and turned towards Sora and put the crown of flowers on his head. Sora stopped mucking around and looked up, trying to see it. Kairi giggled at him as he shook his head to the side, getting a feel of the soft petal.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the flowers on his head.

"It's a crown silly," Kairi answered, "You and Riku are my new friends, so I'm going to make you crowns so we can all be royalty."

Sora smiled and started to pick some flowers.

"The let's start making Riku's crown!"

Kairi joined Sora in picking flowers. Riku sat down and watched the two with a small smile. A little old lady came up to Riku's side and smiled at the boy. Riku bowed his head to the lady respectfully and she walked back and sat in her rocker just a few feet away and watched the children. Riku looked up at the sky, bored of watching the two string together the flowers. He closed his eyes just feeling the warm sun on his skin. A shadow covered his figure and he quickly opened his eyes.

Sora and Kairi stood in front of Riku, smiling. A petal fell on Riku's nose; he took it in his fingers and inspected it. He took his hand and touched the top of his head and felt a crown of flowers there. Riku stood, smiling, and started to tickle the two. Kairi got loose and soon they were all chasing each other.

DiZ watched from a window not far off from the garden. The queen walked up and stood beside him. She smiled as she watched the children play.

"It seems the decision to bring them here was a smart one. I don't think I've ever seen Riku smile like that, since that day." DiZ turned towards the queen with a solemn smile.

The queen set her hand upon his, which sat on the window sill, and smiled up at the man. Years to come were going to be exciting and eventful, for sure.


	2. I like you a whole bunch!

~2 Years later~

"RIKU! I'm gunna get you!" Little 7 years old Sora's voice rang around the hallway as footsteps became its echo.

A dash of silver and pink was all that could be seen of the two boys as they raced down the corridor. The pink blob tripped and grabbed the ankles of the silver one, taking Riku down with him. A little pink haired Sora sat on top of Riku. Sora dangled a loogey over Riku's face, daring the boy to sit up or throw him off. Riku just smirked.

"Aeleus! Little help!" Riku yelled.

Soon the big orange haired man lifted Sora up off of Riku. Riku stood up then Aeleus gently set Sora on his feet.

"No fair! Why do you get Aeleus for a body guard and I'm stuck with Braig who never does anything." Sora grumbled.

"I heard that!" Braig said as he walked down the hallway, past them.

Sora hung his pinkified head in defeat.

"I'll just go get dad to wash it out." Sora walked off dejectedly.

Riku gave Braig and Aeleus a high five and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for the help Braig. Aeleus, could you give me a ride to the kitchen; I want to see if Even made anything good for desert." Riku asked pulling on the large man's sleeve.

Aeleus obliged and lifted up the boy. He put Riku on his shoulders. Riku smiled proudly and pointed forward as if leading him onward.

Sora sighed as he walked down the hallway and away from his so called brother. This wasn't the first time Riku had pulled a prank on him. Riku had been doing this ever since they moved in. Every time Sora was off playing games with Kairi, Riku would set up a trap. Riku still liked to play games with them and still got a long with them, but Riku just loved to play pranks on his little brother. It was frustrating for Sora.

Sora sniffed and fought back tears as he thought about this. He stopped and ran his hands through his hair angrily.

'_Stupid Riku,'_ he thought,_ 'why does he have to be so mean?'_

Sora jumped, startled, as he heard footsteps down the hallway. He quickly hid behind the drapes of a window. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, at least those of who already hadn't. The drapes that covered Sora were soon moved aside. Sora blinked up at the queen who smiled.

"Hello Sora, you look awfully cute with pink hair, don't you know?" She asked.

Sora pouted as tears welled up in his eyes. Sora started to rub the tears away but more fell down his cheeks. The queen grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway as he sobbed. He continued to wipe the endless river of tears with his other free hand.

"Why don't we get you into a bath?" The queen suggested.

Sora just nodded as he wiped his tears. The queen smiled at the poor 7 year old. She took him into her large bath room and had him get out of his dirty clothes. She did the same and wrapped a towel around herself. She sat Sora on a stool and began washing his hair until all the pink was out. She patted down the drenched spikes and smiled at the pieces that clung to his face.

The queen took Sora's hand and led him through a door and into a room that had a giant tub in it. It was about the size of a pond. Sora's eyes went huge with excitement.

"It's so big that I could swim in it!" Sora shouted excitedly.

The queen just nodded at him and he ran into the water. She then got in herself and watched the boy splash and swim around. It looked like the boy could never be happier. The queen giggled at his care free childishness. It was quite refreshing to have rambunctious young spirits around.

After a while Sora grew tired and swam over to the queen. She helped him out and led him to where he changed his clothes and handed him some pajamas. His smile grew as he saw that they were his favorite pair and he quickly changed into them. The queen dressed in a night gown and once again took the smiling boys hand.

"Sora, would you like to sleep in my room tonight? I could read you some bedtime stories," She suggested.

Sora nodded and rubbed his eyes. The queen opened a door and let him into her large room. Sora looked around the room in awe.

"This is the biggest room ever!" he ran over and jumped on her bed, "This bed is so huge!"

The queen chuckled and grabbed a children's story book down form one of the many book shelves that lined the walls. She walked over to the bad and pulled the covers up for Sora to crawl under. She turned on a lamp then switched off the lights and crawled in next to him. Sora snuggled up to her and she opened the book so they both could see.

"Once upon a time," She read aloud," there was a young boy. He was strong, brave, and very kind. He lived in the woods just off from a kingdom. He had an older brother and a father. His father loved him very much, and his older brother loved to tease him. But all together they were a very loving family. Once a month they would go out to the kingdom to buy supplies and food. His father always gave him a gold coin to buy something that he wanted. The past few times they went there was never anything he really wanted, so he saved all his coins. He wandered around town while his brother and father bought what they needed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a beautiful girl about his age. She stared into a store window with longing. He looked into the window as well ad saw the most beautiful flower."

Sora's eyes brightened at the picture of the flower in the book.

"The boy ran into the shop and with his 3 coins he purchased the girl 3 flowers," the queen continued. "He walked back out and handed the girl the flowers. She blushed and thanked him. From a distance the boy heard his name being called so he nodded to the girl and rushed off. For months to pass he bought the girl a flower each time he returned to the city, but one day she wasn't there. So the boy saved his coin for the next month."

Sora's head tilted back and forth, but he kept awake.

"Soon years passed and the boy was now a man. He had many gold coins," the queen smiled as Sora yawned and stretched, "but he hadn't seen the girl at all. On day as he was in town, selling the goods from his farm, he saw a lovely young lady standing outside a shop looking in longingly. He approached the young lady and instantly recognized her soft pink hair and bright blue eyes. He ran into the shop and bought the biggest bouquet of the flowers that she loved so much. He walked out of the store and handed them to her. The lady smiled and asked the man how he remembered and why he always gave her the flowers. He simply replied that it was because he liked her very much. The lady cried and said she liked him very much too. She removed her hood and everyone recognized her as the princess. The man kneeled but she raised him and asked him to marry her. He agreed and they lived happily ever after, the end."

The queen looked over at the sleepy Sora. His head tilted but he kept trying to stay awake.

"Your majesty, why does Riku always picking on me, and why does everyone like him better than me?" Sora asked as he yawned.

"Oh, Sora, no one likes any one better than anyone else. Riku just spends a lot of time with Braig and Aeleus so they know him better. You can't expect anyone to like you if they don't know you," Sora covered his face with the blanket shyly, "and Riku probably picks on you because he wants your attention. You're always playing with Kairi, so he goes and plays with Braig and Aeleus."

"Then I should just spend more time with him and he won't pick on me?" Sora asked his eyes bright with hope.

The queen nodded. Sora snuggled close to her and breathed softly.

"Thank you," he said as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

"You're welcome and goodnight, Sora," The queen kissed his head and turned out the lamp.

She held the small boy close and closed her eyes as well.

"Good night, mama."

The queen's eyes opened in surprise and she smiled at Sora. She closed her eyes again and both figures fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.

~The next day in the gardens~

Sora ran out into the gardens excitedly. He spotted the two people he was looking for and his pace quickened.

"Riku, Kairi!" Sora shouted.

Both figures looked up from the game they were playing and waved to Sora. He smiled and stopped before them. He held out his hands to the two, both with a gift for the adjacent receiver. They both took a maroon colored flower into their hands. It was unlike any of the others in the garden. They both looked at the flower curiously.

"What are these for, and where did you get them?" Kairi finally spoke up.

"I got them from the queen. She said to give them to the people I really, really like." Sora said his grin as wide as ever.

Kairi smiled at the flower and touched the delicate petals happily. Riku conked his little brother over the head then ruffled Sora's hair. He looked away from Sora with a shy blush on his cheeks. Sora looked at his brother for a second in confusion then grabbed the hand Riku had on his head and pulled him around the garden happily playing games.

The queen watched from the window, smiling. She held a bouquet of the maroon colored flowers. She walked away from the window and down the hall. She held the flowers close and lovingly. Her posture was greater than ever as she walked with the flowers in hand.

"Serah," A voice came down form the hall.

The queen turned and saw DiZ. He looked shocked for a moment, and then he regained his composure and walked up to the woman. He took one of the flowers and placed it in queen Serah's hair.

"I believe that's how you wore the flower each time I bought it for you when we were kids." DiZ said.

Serah smiled and stroked his cheek.

"You know why I never planted these flowers, DiZ?" She asked.

DiZ became confused by her sudden question but shook his head.

"Because I always hope that you would return to me, and you did, every time with flowers in hand." She smiled, "Except this time the flower came in a different form. It was that little boy, Sora. He is absolutely amazing. He even called me mom last night. Where ever did you find him?"

DiZ leaned against the wall and sighed.

"It was about a week after that storm separated you and Kairi from Riku and I, I was taking care of Riku in the middle of the forest. He had lost his memory and had only woken up twice. The third time he woke up I guess I was out gathering food because when I came back he was taking care of a small boy about Kairi's age. He claimed him as his little brother and nothing else seemed to matter to him. So for two years I took care of the boys in the small cottage I used to live in just off from the kingdom. I had to make sure both boys were stable before I brought them anywhere near here." DiZ looked tired from the memory.

Serah sighed. She grabbed DiZ's hand and continued walking down the hallway.

"We'll just have to deal with each problem, one after another. One has already been jumped, but it leads to another, how do I get Riku to see me as a mom again? I already have Sora with the mindset. Oh and when are you going to ask me to remarry you. It's been two years you know and you just came waltzing back in as if it were nothing." Serah fumed.

DiZ gave a nervous laugh and held his hands up defensively. Serah then stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Just kidding, although, being together again wouldn't be so bad."

DiZ grabbed Serah and hugged her close. Serah smiled into his chest, accepting his hug as a yes to remarriage.


	3. I remember, I promise

Chapter 3: I remember, I promise

~1 year and 3 months later~

Sora sat on the top of the castle wall and looked down upon the rooftops of the town. In the darkness he could barely make out the different shapes. The square lights from the windows were definite though. Sora gave a sigh and leaned back. He looked up at the stars and felt tears form in his eyes. He wiped them away again and again.

"Today is supposed to be a great day, but I'm still crying," Sora spoke to himself.

"Well it wasn't fair of them to forget your birthday now was it, Sora?" Riku's voice came from a small distance. Riku climbed the rest of the way up the wall and sat next to his brother. He pulled Sora into a hug and let him cry.

"It wasn't fair of them to get so caught up in their wedding. They even picked to have it today. And you stood in the corner and smiled for them. I'm sorry, Sora, happy birthday."

Sora looked up from Riku's now wet suit and smiled through his tears. Riku laughed and wiped Sora's eyes.

"Now don't look like that. You're nine years old now. Who cares about everyone else? I remembered your birthday and you did too. We can celebrate it on our own."

Sora smiled and stood up.

"YEAH! We can eat their wedding cake and dance and have fun! More than anyone else and they won't be allowed to have as much fun as us because they didn't remember!" Sora started to climb down the wall and Riku followed.

They went back into the castle and soon were scolded by their father for running off. They stood there and took their not so harsh lecture then ran around to have fun. They both had the biggest grins on their faces.

"Serah, I can't help but feel there was something else special about this day," DiZ said as he watched the kids.

"Well you may not remember, but this was the day we met," Serah took DiZ's hand and smiled.

Sora and Riku went over to the table full of food and grabbed a cupcake each. Riku took some frosting off of his and wiped it on Sora's nose. Sora gasped then smirked and did the same to his brother. They laughed and ate their cupcakes while running around the hall and dancing crazily to the music. It looked as if they couldn't be happier.

But as the moon rose higher in the sky the two children became sleepy. Riku took Sora's hand and lead him to their parents to say goodnight. They both received a hug and a kiss then Riku led Sora to their rooms. As Riku approached Sora's door Sora stopped and tugged on Riku's hand.

"Big brodder," Sora slurred sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, "could I sleep in your room tonight?"

Riku laughed and nodded at his still childish brother. He went down the hall a ways then entered his room and let Sora crawl onto his bed.

"I'll be back, I'm going to grab you your favorite pair of pajamas." Riku said.

Sora just nodded and flopped over onto his side. Riku walked out of his room and closed the door quietly. As he turned to go to Sora's room he ran into his father. Riku took a step back and bowed in apology.

"Riku, it's been bothering me for some time now, but there is something else special about today. I fear I have forgotten something," DiZ shook his head shamefully.

Riku looked down. He could feel his anger bubbling up. He clenched his fists and tried his hardest to not move from where he's standing. He looked up at his father with sharp eyes. He shook from anger.

"I can't believe you forgot. You were so busy getting married and being in love and you forgot! What kind of father are you?" Riku shouted, but being sure not to wake the sleeping Sora.

DiZ looked at his son confused and horrified at what his said. He had always feared that Riku would question his parenting. He always wished it would never happen. His face fell.

"Oh wait, you aren't his father," Riku said, shocking DiZ even more, "I remember that day perfectly. I woke up to Sora poking my cheek. I didn't know who he was but he looked alone, and sad. I looked around for his parents but all I found were two bodies that were shot. They looked just like him."

DiZ looked horrified at what his son was saying.

"But you had all the signs that your memory was completely wiped. You never…"

"I was just tired and didn't want to talk about anything. After I found Sora's dead parents I decided that we could be his new family. If it meant pretending that I didn't remember anything and accepting a different life to help the parentless little boy then I didn't care. Because I knew what it was like to be separated from my family," tears welled up in Riku's eyes as he spoke. "So I gave him a name. A good one to keep him free from burdens and I promised to always be by him so he'll always have his family with him. Not just physically either, I try keeping him in my mind so he's always has someone there for him. But it seems raising kids isn't something you are suited for. You're selfish acts always occupy your mind."

Riku shifted from where he was standing and lunged at his DiZ, fury in his eyes. His hand swung back and a keyblade appeared. He stopped mid swing and threw the key on the floor. It disappeared and Riku glared up at his father.

"I won't hurt an unarmed man. You're only lucky that didn't control my anger," Riku turned on his heel and entered Sora's bedroom.

He grabbed Sora's pajamas and went out into the hallway again. DiZ stood there still in shock. Riku sighed and walked past his father.

"You only have to worry for 4 more months. Then I'll be 10 and in training. Then after a year Sora will be as well and you can have even more time for your selfish acts," Riku walked into his room and woke Sora.

Sora changed into his pajamas then crawled back into Riku's bed. Riku crawled in next to him and grabbed his little brother's hand. Sora smiled sleepily and squeezed Riku's hand.

"I'll always be here for you Sora, I promise. I'll be sure to always stay one step ahead of you in training so I can always be able to protect you," Riku spoke to an already asleep Sora.

~In the Hallway"

DiZ's head fell as his son walked into his room. He stumbled through the hallway and into his quarters. He sat in a chair before the fire place and set his head in his hands. Serah entered the room and walked over to her husband. She laid a hand on his back in sympathy. She heard the whole conversation.

"It's all true. I only ever did things for my selfish desires and reasons. I've neglected to put in how others might have felt; and to completely forget about Sora. Such emotion Riku must feel to have grown up so fast. I cannot begin to fathom," DiZ satin his misery.

Serah wrapped her arms around him. She sighed into his shoulder.

"Of all the situations you've gone through, you could've tried harder, but with your understanding of how to deal with other people you did try hard. But even after all these years you're still a novice father. Give it time," Serah said.

She left DiZ to his thoughts. DiZ sat in that chair thinking of all the things; of how he could change. Realization struck that it would take a long time, but he could gain back Riku's respect.

"I promise Riku, that I will become a father worthy of a son like you."


End file.
